Beg
by Stumble
Summary: Tom rapes Angela. Has very hot sexual scenes. Dont let your children read this. Rated M.


"Please...don't..."

Her hoarse whispers pierce into his waiting ears. His smile tightens as he touches her naked breats once more. Responding to his touch, the woman, Angela, moans in her drugged stupor, her body squirming against the cool floor.

He undresed her the moment he stole her away from section P2 of the parking lot- the moment they were safe inside his security office. After watching her for so many months, watching her refuse men in elevators, watching her hug co-workers- it was finally time for him to feel her warmth for himself.

He brushes his fingers lightly across her bruised skin. "Shhh, it's all right." he tells her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it." He leans closer to listen to her faint breath, her struggling so desperately to wake up from the negative effects of poison. He cups his hands around her breasts, feeling them pulse.

"P...le...ase..." she mutters weakly. Her eyes flutter open, then shut.

She will not be waking up any time soon.

Smiling smugly, Tom leans down and kisses the woman on the lips, very carefully. He draws back, then hesitates.

Why am I hesitating? he thinks suddenly, his heart racing. His face falls into one of complete realization and awe; she is his now. For now and forever. With a sudden, eager passion, he says her name, cutting himself off by kissing her on the mouth.

He brings himself down at her sides, hovering above her as he uses his tongue to spread open her lips; he then tastes every wet wall of her mouth, her saliva, what she's eaten: He had seen her time after time eating breakfast, lunch, all by herself. And now, he felt as if he were sharing a very private meal with her.

"Oh, Angela...!" he moans, deepening the kiss, her unresponsive mouth only making guttural noises of protest. He runs his hands through her hair, then allows one hand to stray from the path.

His left hand moves over her body, feeling the curve of her waist, the coarse, heated triangle of her woman-hood. He brings himself away from her face, kissing down her neck, moving lower as he hand aches to be brought to her core.

He touches her clit, then, searchingly, takes an inch below that. With a shocked gasp, his eyes snap open, his neck breaking out in a pleasure-induced sweat.

Fingers moving, he feels Angela's vagina, wet and welcoming.

Tom lets out a short, happy laugh. "Do I turn you on, my love?" he asks teasingly. He smiles into her unconcious face, gives her one last kiss, then readjusts himself so that he is laying at the opening of her thighs.

Fully dressed, he first considers taking off his clothes to be more comfortable. Yet he decides against, thinking, I must first make her happy. She deserves it.

And so he leans in, his tongue out, and cups his mouth over her gushing area. He sighs lustfully as her essence slides willingly into his throat. He swallows her, then uses his tongue to clean away the mess, his hot breath making her skin puff out.

He begins drooling without realizing it; his spit and her cum mix and pool out from the corners of his mouth. He moans, eyes closed, feeling his man-hood grind against his jeans.

In haste, he sits up, nervous fingers unzipping his pants. "I'm sorry," he tells her with an embarressed laugh, "I've never done this before." He grins fully at her once his dick is freed from its damned cage. It moves up and down before hanging still. Very slightly, it begins to twitch. Eager.

But he doesnt touch it.

He lays back down at the entrance to Angela's soul, and busys himself by licking and sucking at her clit. He hears her moaning, feels her moving underneath his mouth. More liquid oozes onto the floor.

"Angela...!" he begs, taking her thighs and spreading them further apart. He returns to his suckling.

"Uuurrhhh...!" she says back. Her eyes open; she only sees black spots and blurs. Her moves her head to one side, weakly, then stares at nothing. Heat burns in her cheeks, her lungs struggle for air, but pleasure fills her entire system. She feels herself oozing out on the floor. She smiles a guilty, drugged smile, not even seeing the man below her that is making her feel so good.

He withdraws, licks his lips, then meets her wandering gaze with his intense yearning. "Angela..." he says. "I'm glad you're awake."

She just lays there, her bare chest heaving raggedly. Panting.

"You almost missed the best part," he adds cheerfully, adding a broken laugh to prove he was joking. He breathes in a sigh, his eyes softening as he gazes at her face. "I love you so much..." he says quietly. In a more serious tone, he says, "Now he ready, cause this might feel a bit weird."

Guiding himself with his hands, he pushes his penis into her wet, slobbery hole.

They both gasp; her from the sudden intrusion, and him from the unexpected heat coursing around his staff.

"Wow...Angela!" he says, blushing, moving himself closer inside her, his stomach pressing into hers.

"Aoowwwh...!" she cries, her head suddenly ringing.

What's happening to me? she thinks. Am I being raped? Where am I...?

She looks down and sees Tom against her, but he does not know his name. Am I dreaming? she wonders. Is this a dream?

"Angela, I'm going to start now..." he begins to rock his hips, causing his penis to slither half-way out, then snap back in, deeper and more urgently than before.

She cries out in pain as her inner-walls are forced open.

He stops, pulling out until only his tip remains. "Oh, fuck- shit- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Please- stop!" she gasps, horror streaking across her lovely face.

"Stop?" he gives a nervous chuckle. "A-are you sure?"

Her eyes are very wide, showing more white than color; the redness around her eyes prove she is still loopy from the poison and shock of being raped. She sits up, shakily, hands trembling.

Tom shakes his head, smiling. "No- no...I see what you're doing." He points at her playfully. "You're just scared. Know what? It's okay to be scared- Hell, I'm scared. But its fine. We both _need_ this and you know it."

She begins panting loudly, seeing him and feeling him move back inside her. She whines, sounding strangled. In anguih, she leans against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling backwards.

Ignoring her, he starts rapidly thrusting himself in and out of her, his dick being squeased and pulled by Angela's vagina, slurping and squishing inside her liquid. The walls tighten. He groans long and loud in pleasure, thrashing against her.

She cries out at every thrust, her eyes wider than a cat's eyes in the dark. "Please-!" She screams. "St-"

"-Angela!" he cries, louder. "Why do you resist me? Awwooh...!" his eyes close tighly, neck bending back. "Owhhh!" He beats into her body, his hands wrapped around her waist. He moves them now, to her breats, and grabs them tightly, not letting go.

Angela flinches, letting out a startled, muffled cry before returning to her lusty gasps for air. "I'm b-begging you...!" she sobs, driving her nails into his back. Drawing blood.

But that only excites him. "Ohh! Yes, Angela, beg me!" Blood streams down his spine, between his buttcrack. It mixes with the other three liquids on the floor.

"I-it hurts!" she shrieks, tearing rolling down her face.

"We're almost there...!" he tells her, sweat forming on his head. He rocks harder into her, their touching bodies burning like gasoline. "Gaaw...!"

She lets out a low scream, feeling her body reaching its climax.

Inside her, Tom's dick told him the same thing, and he warned her, saying, "Oh, Angela, we're about to...make babies!"

Her body turned cold in fear. She would have shouted, would ahve shoved him off, but every nerve turned numb. The only feeling she became aware of is the fierce thursting inside her.

"Oohh...!" groans Tom. He braces against her, as if for impact. A second later, he cums.

Breathless, he allows himself to empty, sitting still as he looks into her eyes. He gives her a crooked smile.

Lips trembling, Angela removes her hands from his neck and covers her face in shame.

He pulls out of her, putting an arm around her shoulder. He crawls closer to her. "Heeeey, dont cry, sweety..." he pulls her into his strong embrace. He kisses her head. "We're all right now. We're together."

But for some reason, this only makes her cry more. She feels lost, afraid, and very confused.

Sympathetically, he takes her hands in his and laces their fingers together. "Please stop crying. I...I dont want to see you cry." He kisses her tear-streaked face, her lips. He whispers sweetly in her ear, tells him that he loves her so, so much.

But she stays silent. She trembles in his arms, staring at the mess in the floor.


End file.
